La faille
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Une lettre étrange est envoyé à la mère et au fils... Qui ont le même âge... Pourquoi toutes ces personnes se retrouvent-elles à Poudlard ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas de les détruire plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Venez, la confrontation des deux g
1. Default Chapter

**_La faille_**

**__**

Je suis désolée, je sais que je commence beaucoup d'histoire et que je mets beaucoup trop de temps à les continuer. Seulement voilà je viens de lire le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter et il a littéralement changé la façon dont je voyais les personnages, qui plus est certains personnages sont maintenant en trop, et d'autre ne sont pas à la place où ils devraient être. Tout cela pour dire, que celle-ci est un spoiler du tome 5. L'histoire est quelque peu étrange mais l'idée vient d'un défi et j'aime assez. J'espère que cela vous plaira à vous aussi !!! 

**Chapitre 1 : Culpabilité**

Harry était assit sur son lit. Depuis son retour il ne bougeait plus, ne faisait plus rien. Il avait cru souffrir l'année passé, après la mort de Cédric, il avait cru que la douleur qu'il ressentait ne partirait plus jamais. Et bien il se trompait. Car ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était bien pire. Cent fois pire. Dès qu'il refermait es yeux il voyait Sirius tombait, il tombait toujours inexorablement, le rire de Bellatrix résonnant dans ses oreilles comme un disc raillé. Sirius, cet homme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait aimé comme s'il était son propre fils. Lui qui avait trouvé en ce parrain inattendu le réconfort et l'amour dont il avait besoins, venait de le perdre à jamais. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse les personne dont il se sentait proche le quittait, et de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit.

De plus lorsqu'il pensait à Sirius, il pensait à l'homme souriant et beau qui figurait sur les photos de ses parents. Cet homme à qui la vie aurait pu tellement donné, elle lui avait tout prit, tout. Il avait perdu tous ses meilleurs amis, pour être ensuite enfermé dans une prisons qui lui faisait revivre inévitablement les pires souvenirs de sa courte vie, tel une boucle il revivait a mort de son meilleur ami, le rejet de sa famille, la haine de sa mère, pendant douze ans ces atroces rappels à ce qui avait été sa vie, l'avait détruit, miné, et enfin il c'était échappé, cherchant un but dans son filleul, lui. Lui qu'il avait considéré comme un fils en mémoire de James. Son frère de cœur. Il avait veillé sur Harry du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, toujours en fuite. Et enfin, il se faisait tuer par la haine destructrice de sa famille. Sa propre famille. 

Harry ne pouvait plus penser à lui sans verser une larme, la vie de son parrain était bien plus dure que la sienne. Et jamais il ne s'en était rendu compte. Trop occupé à se morfondre sur son propre sort. Et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le revoir. Le revoir et s'excusait. Se faire pardonné son égoïsme, comment lu dire maintenant qu'il le comprenait et tenait à lui plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ? 

Bien évidement c'était impossible et cela le plongeait dans une apathie encore plus profonde, mais en ce moment, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il rêvait de choses étranges. Il revoyait Sirius, ses parents, le professeur Lupin, et bien entendu le traître, pendant leur propre scolarité, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ces rêves avaient un rapport quel conque avec la réalité, c'était tout simplement impossible... N'est-ce pas ?__

__

**XXX**

****

            Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle pleurait. Elle serra les poings convulsivement, elle en avait assez, cela devait cessé et rapidement ! Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit arrivé à elle ? Pourquoi pas à Chris ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne supportait plus la douleur diffuse qui se répandait dans ses veines et qui la tétanisait, il ne supportait plus d'entendre toujours ces mêmes cris qui la réveillaient chaque nuit, elle ne supportait plus de voir défilait les images devant ses yeux pourtant clos... Elle ne supportait plus rien. 

Elle se sentait coupable. Même pire. Sa meilleure amie était morte devant ses eux, et elle n'avait rien fait. Absolument rien. Elle était rester paralysait de frayeur, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle avait pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, maintenant elle avait les yeux si sec qu'elle avait mal en les ouvrant. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Rien ne pouvait la réconforter. Pas même les lettres de Chris, ni le message des parents de Jill, ni même tous les témoignages d'amitiés qu'elle avait reçu. Non, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était Jill. Qu'elle soit là, qu'elle lui pardonne sa lâcheté, sa couardise. Qu'elle lui jure qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle l'emmène avec elle.  

Mais plus elle réfléchissait plus ses pensées se compliquaient s'envenimaient. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre la douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, celle qui l'empêchait de manger, de dormir, de rire, en fait celle qui l'empêchait de vivre. 

Elle savait qu'elle devait se relever se montrait forte, tenir la bar, elle l'avait toujours fait, elle c'était toujours levait le matin en voyant la vie de son côté rose, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Jill, sa Jill, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, morte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa vie soit si dure et si courte, pourquoi n'avait-elle pu vivre longtemps ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eut comme tout adolescent normal, le droit à un avenir ? A un mari ? A des enfants ?

Tout était tellement injuste. Jill avait été adopté alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle avait aimé sa famille d'accueil comme sa véritable famille. Puis elle avait découvert qu'il était lié au fou dont la monté en puissance terrorisait le peuple des sorciers. Ils avaient voulu qu'elle les suive, qu'elle se comporte comme leur fille, qu'elle devienne une mangemorte, comme ils le disaient, elle avait obéi par peur de les perdre, elle avait subit ce u'il y a de pire. Et pourtant cet homme l'avait tué, il l'avait fait devant les yeux terrifiés de Lily. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu, avant même que le corps de son amie touche terre, il lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans un claquement. 

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle avait cru qu'elle aussi allait mourir. Mourir de souffrance, de tristesse, elle avait vomi sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait pleurer, hurler, un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, elle avait alors croisé le regard indéchiffrable du directeur de Poudlard, et alors elle c'était effondré, évanoui, persuadé qu'il la sauverait, qu'il ne laisserait pas mourir Jill. Et que le matin suivant elles riraient ensemble, comme d'habitude, occupé à embêter Chris. Mais Jill ne c'était pas réveillé. Et Lily n'avait plus cessé de pleurer. Elle savait que jamais elle n'oublierait le regard de sa meilleure amie avant de recevoir le sort qui lui avait ôté la vie. Un regard d'amour tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Et cela la hantait, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas elle aussi pu lui dire à quel point elle aussi elle l'aimait ? A quel point elle était importante pour elle. 

Qui plus est ses rêves étaient revenu, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient différents, elle avait toujours su ce que l'avenir lui réservait, c'était son fard d'eau, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient différents, elle rêvait de lui, elle le voyait avec ses amis, vivre, être heureux, souffrir, mais cela ne devait être que des rêves, car c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

**XXX**

****

            Pourtant ce matin là était différent. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'arrivait plus à voir son parrain tel qu'il était avant de mourir, quand il pensait à lui il ne voyait qu'un garçon de son âge, riant aux éclats, chuchotant, chahutant, charmant des jeunes et – il devait bien l'avouer – très jolie filles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait...

Soudain il sursauta violement en sentant quelque chose lui enserrait l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement, pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'Hedwige, elle le fixait de ses yeux tristes. A sa pâte, un message, roulait dans un parchemins tellement jaunis, que l'on aurait pu penser qu'il datait d'il y a vingt ans. Intrigué et curieux malgré lui, il s'empressa de détacher le message, le lisant avec la plus grande attention. Tout d'abord l'écriture lui sembla étrangement familière et en même temps tellement lointaine. De plus en plus étonné il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. 

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis certain que tu ne devineras jamais qui a écrit cette lettre. Et cela et bien mieux, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je ne tiens pas à t'effrayer, et ne souhaitant pas que tu devienne méfiant, je vais révéler sur toi, une chose que peu de personne connaisse ainsi tu seras rassuré. Premièrement, ton patronus prend la fore de ton père, enfin de Cornedrue pour être plus précis. Et si besoins ait sache que je connais l'ordre et le 12 place Grimmauld. N'aie donc aucune crainte, et obéi à ce que je vais te demander. _

_Voilà, je souhaite que tu te rendes à Poudlard, tu y seras en sécurité, et tu trouveras là-bas tes amis, mais ne parle de cela à aucun adulte. Aie confiance en moi, comme tu l'as toujours fais jusque là. _

_J'ai joint à la lettre un sachet de poudre de cheminette, cette nuit à trois heures cinquante deux, pars à Poudlard, mais ne te trompe pas sur l'heure le réseaux avec Poudlard est très surveillé. Soit prudent et sache que je veille sur toi. _

_Très affectueusement._

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas de la peine, plutôt de la colère. Il avait reconnu l'écriture finalement. C'était celle de Sirius. Une personne avait osé se servir de l'écriture de son parrain pour faire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. Mais grâce à cette personne il allait enfin pouvoir décharger sa haine et sa frustration. Il pouvait être sur que tout cela serait décharger contre celui qui avait osé faire cela...

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que neuf autres personnes avaient reçu des lettres semblables à la sienne. Et chacun avec un sentiment différent, malgré leur méfiance se sentaient attiré, comme hypnotisé par la lettre. Et que tous seraient au rendez-vous...

**XXX**

****

            Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, une lettre était posée sur son lit. Un parchemins apparemment neuf et resplendissant. Comme d'une qualité supérieur, faite pour durer longtemps. Curieuse de connaître le destinataire de cette lettre elle l'ouvrit sans attendre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer. 

_Cher Lily,_

_Je suis certain que tu ne devineras jamais qui a écrit cette lettre. Et cela et bien mieux, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je ne tiens pas à t'effrayer, et ne souhaitant pas que tu devienne méfiant, je vais révéler sur toi, une chose que peu de personne connaisse ainsi tu seras rassuré. Premièrement, to grand-père était un sorcier lié à Grindelwald et à été renié. Cela tu le l'a révélé à personne encore. N'aie donc aucune crainte, et obéi à ce que je vais te demander, je ne divulguerai jamais ton secret, soit sans crainte. _

_Voilà, je souhaite que tu te rendes à Poudlard, tu y seras en sécurité, et tu trouveras là-bas tes amis, mais ne parle de cela à aucun adulte. Aie confiance en moi, comme tu l'as toujours fais jusque là. _

_J'ai joint à la lettre un sachet de poudre de cheminette, cette nuit à trois heures cinquante deux, pars à Poudlard, mais ne te trompe pas sur l'heure le réseaux avec Poudlard est très surveillé. Soit prudente et sache que je veille sur toi. _

_Très affectueusement._

Lily était songeuse, elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui avait envoyé la connaissait visiblement très bien. Les seules personnes à connaître l'histoire de son grand père étaient Chris et... Et Jill. Et pourtant l'écriture lui paraissait connue. Mais de qui elle l'ignorait. Et alors que sa raison lui soufflait de ne rien faire, de ne surtout pas obéir à son mystérieux expéditeur, son cœur avait déjà prit le pas, et elle savait que cette nuit elle serait à Poudlard. Et étrangement un sentiment de plénitude se répandit en elle alors qu'elle se couchait et sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur. 

Mais une fois de plus, alors qu'elle l'ignorait, mais dix autres personne, de son époque, recevaient des lettres semblables et tous malgré les règles de sécurité qui régissaient le pays par les temps qui court furent certain de rejoindre Poudlard cette nuit, tous savaient que cela changerait leurs vies, et ignorant le sentiment de crainte qui se diffusait en eux. Ils    obéirent...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Voilà, mon premier chapitre est terminé, alors maintenant vous voyez le petit bouton violet, et bien sachez qu'il est votre meilleur ami, et le mien par la même occasion, donc quelque soit votre avis, donnez le moi, c'est ainsi que l'on s'améliore ! 

Une dernière chose, ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est seulement une sorte de prologue, pour résumer la situation, les autres seront de consistance plus importante, ne soyez pas inquiet, faite moi confiance !!! 


	2. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
